Kim Family
by Xia Li Mei
Summary: Inilah penderitaan dari seorang Sora yang memiliki 10 saudara... /EXO/SNSD/GS/NOT EXOSHIDAE/ EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE/EXOSHIDAE (family) TYPOS/GJ/DLL/LETS READ :D


Kim Family

Main Cast : RAHASIA

Rate : untuk ini T , kedepannya ... ambigu

Genre :Family, Humor

Ini GS lo ...

Cuap Cuap : SAYA KAMBEK ... Maaf ya kalo ya lama gak muncul ... just info ... sekarang saya gak lagi anak rumahan ... alias ... anak pondok ... jadi ... mau ngetik FF tuh susah beudttt ... *alay*. Harap maklum ..., Trus juga saya bingung mau update yang mana dulu ... Broken Vow atau Red pearl ... jadi saya kambek dengan FF baru ... maaf ya kalo jelek biasa lah ... saya gitu ... dan selamat membaca ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK BRUK BRUK ...

"KIM CHANYEOL KELUAR KAU DARI KAMAR MANDIKU ...!"

Oh... pagiku yang hancur. Ku mohon jangan lagi .

"KELUAR KAU ... ATAU KU KEBIRI KAU ..."

Lagi.

Doa ku tak terkabul rupanya, sebaiknya aku bangun saja.

Eh ... hai ... kalian pasti tak tau siapa aku ... baiklah namaku ...

"SORA-YA ... CEPAT BANGUN BUATKAN KAMI SARAPAN ..."

Lah itulah namaku ...

Kalo ada yang bertanya siapa yang bertanya di pagi ... eh salah ini masih terlalu gelap untuk disebut pagi, dia adalah salah satu kakakku ... ya kakak perempuan tepatnya.

Oke seperti yang dikatakan tadi, aku harus membuat sarapan untuk 'mereka'. Kenapa mereka ? nanti kau akan tau sendiri.

Tapi ... sepertinya ada yang terlewat kali ini. Oh ya ... Sehun. Aku belum membangunkan dia.

Tempat tidur kami bersebelahan jadi cukup mudah membangunkannya. Tinggal lemparkan salah satu boneka anak ayam ku selesai sudah.

"SEHUN ... BANGUNLAH ..."

BRUK ... satu boneka mendarat sukses di kepalanya. Sipp dia bangun itu artinya mempermudah jalanku.

Oke sekarang benar benar harus ke dapur. Abaikan dia yang menyumpahiku.

Dapur terletak dilantai satu paling pojok sebelah ruang keluarga. Jadi aku harus turun satu tingkat lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dulu sebelum ...

"Hai adik kecil ... kau cantik hari ini ... "

Kakak ku menggombaliku untuk ...

"... bolehkah ku minta tolong untuk cukurkan bulu ketiakku ...?"

ITU GELI. SUMPAH . Kalo itu kakak laki laki ku yang ...

"Mianhe Chen oppa ... aku harus memasak .."

Lari. Itu jalan satu satunya.

Sungguh bukannya aku tak sayang oppaku tapi karena sebuah tragedi dimana 1 minggu yang lalu aku diminta mencukur bulunya ... itu SANGAT GELI.

Yak ... Dapur. Saatnya memasak!.

Mari bantu aku. Jika kalian membantuku akan kuberi tau siapa saja kakak kakakku . Ok? Bukannya itu penawaran menarik?.

Sarapan hari ini ...

Roti bakar selai bluberi setengah kering plus susu vanila untuk kakak pertama.

Roti bakar tiga lapis plus telur mata sapi ditambah irisan bacon dan milkshake untuk kakak kedua.

Roti bakar selai apel dan teh hijau untuk kakak ketiga.

Roti bakar tiga lapis plus telur ditambah irisan daging asap dan susu vanilla untuk kakak keempat.

Roti bakar selai coklat plus susu high calcium rasa madu untuk kakak kelima.

Roti bakar telur mata sapi plus bacon dan kopi untuk kakak keenam.

Roti bakar tambah nasi goreng telur mata sapi dan milkshake rasa stroberi untuk kakak ketujuh.

Nasi goreng telur mata sapi dan susu untuk kakak kedelapan.

Nasi goreng, ayam goreng, dan sphagetti dan susu coklat untuk kakak kesembilan,

Roti bakar dan susu tapi porsi dewasa untuk kembaranku.

Ngekkk ... apa apaan mereka ini. Lihat lah mereka sudah menempelkan pesanan mereka di pintu kulkas. Dan ... oh tuhan ini sarapan atau makan siang.

Ya Tuhan tabahkanlah aku ... T^T

Tapi tak apalah ... . Bagi kalian jangan kaget ya ... karena memang beginilah keluargaku.

Aku tinggal dengan ke SEPULUH saudara saudaraku alias kakak kakakku . Kami enam bersaudara kembar semua kecuali kakak kelimaku.

Ok.. kalian ingin mengenalnya ?

Baiklah.

Kakak pertama namanya Kim Taeyeon. Gadis cantik, bersuara indah nan menawan. Dia sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai guru vokal di suatu tempat kursus. Dia memiliki kembaran yang artinya dia kakak keduaku yaitu Kim Soo Young.

Kakak keduaku , Kim Soo Young , terbilang cantik, tinggi, dan ... sangat menyusahkanku. Dia hanya terpaut satu menit dengan Tae eonni. Dia sangat suka makan, makanya dia sangat menyusahkanku, dan dia yang tadi pagi bercita cita mengebiri kakak ketujuhku karena memakai kamar mandinya. Dan dia sekarang bekerja di bank dan sampingannya menjadi model.

Kakak ketiga ku terpaut satu tahun setengah dengan kakak pertama dan kedua. Dia lain, sangat lain dia berkulit coklat dan sangat seksi. Namanya Kim Yuri. Dia penghobi yoga dimanapun dan kapanpun dia akan melakukan yoga saat pagi hari. Seperti saat kami sekeluarga ke rumah nenek dengan naik kapal, dia dengan penuh keyakinan ber-yoga ria diatas kapal yang sedamg diterjang badai. Alhasil dia sakit setelahnya. Dia kuliah semester akhir jurusan ... apaya sepertinya akting, aku lupa soal itu. Selanjutnya kakak keempat.

Kakak keempatku bernama Kim Yoona. Dia kakak yang sering berkonspirasi dengan kakak kakakku yang lain dalam hal keevilan. Dia cantik, yang jelas di model, suka makan, dan masih kulih di jurusan yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya. Dan terakhir ... DIA ITU BERBAHAYA.

Lanjut ...

Tapi ...

Hei ... bau apa ini ...

ROTI KU !

Ya Tuhan ... Roti ku gosong ... T^T

Kenapa hanya bagianku yang gosong ... T^T.

Tak apalah ... kumohon dengarkan dan jangan lupa bantu aku mengaduk susu susu ini .

Samapai mana tadi ... oh kakak kelima.

Kakak kelimaku adalah laki laki dia tampan dan seperti malaikat senyumnya. Kupikir dialah yang paling normal dari semua kakak laki lakiku. Dia sendiri alias tak memiliki kembaran. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon atau nama kecenya Suho. Dia balik sangat ... tapi aku benci ketika dia mulai berpidato. Jadi ... eh apa ... jangan bercerita ... oh baiklah. Lanjut.

Kakak keenamku ini sangat lain tapi tidak seperti Yul eonni tapi dia berwajah sangat blasteran. Wajar sih mengingat dia lahir saat keluargaku -yang pasti aku belum ada ini cerita Eomma- pergi ke Canada karena eomma mengidam ingin makan ikan disana. Namanya Kim Yi Fan. Namanya agak kechina chinaan karena saudarakulah yang menamainya, panggilannya Kris tapi khusus aku ku panggil dia Mr. Benben. Dia tampan –kata dia sendiri-, tinggi –ini fakta-, dan pintar dalam bahasa dan sangat amat payah dalam seni lukis. Sebaiknya aku tidak cerita lebih baik ku lanjutkan ke kembarannya yang sama tingginya.

Dia kakak ketujuh. Kakak yang setiap pagi disumpahi akan dikebiri Soo eonni. Namanmya Kim Chanyeol. Dia sangat bersinar –giginya-, sangat tinggi sama seperti Benben oppa –merekaduotiang-, dan usil – salah stu rekan evil Yoon eonni- dan mood makerku. Dia tingkat akhir di Senior high School sama seperti Benben oppa.

Ini kakak keberapa? Delapan? Oh ... sepertinya aku agak malas menceritakan mereka – kakak kesembilan juga – oh ayolah mereka itu MENYEBALKAN.

Kakak kedelapan adalah kakak yang memintaku mencukur bulu ketiaknya tadi pagi. Oh My ... dia bernama Kim Jong Dae panggilannya Chen. Di suka berteriak ok walau suaranya bagus tapi setidaknya dia tidak berteriak disamping tempat tidurku. Ah ... menyebalkan. Sudahlah. Intinya di kelas 11 senior high school.

Kakak kesembilan ku namanya Kim Jong In. Dia seperti Yul eonni hitam namun eksotis, dia PD, dia berhidung minimalis ...

'AKU MENDENGARMU!'

Ok daripada boneka dimutilasi olehnya sebaiknya kuralat. Dia berhidung seksi, jago menari, yaa ,.. setidaknya ada yang bisa dibanggakan ... . Dan satu lagi dia itu teman satu kejahatan dengan Yoon eonni dan Yeol oppa. Sudah sedih aku menjelaskannya. Lanjut .

Sebelum kulanjutkan lebih baik aku mandi dulu ... dan kalian ... bantu aku menta meja ya ...

.

.

.

.

.

Ah ... selesai juga ...

Terima kasih telah membantuku ... Oh ya ... ngomong ngomong ini jam berapa ? oh masih jam setengah tujuh masih ada waktu untuk menjelaskan kami.

Kami adalah kembar terakhir dari keluarga Kim. Lebih baik kujelsakan saudara kembarku terlebih dulu.

Dia bernama Kim Sehun. Dia namja putih, manja, cengeng, dan lemah ... tapi sebegitunya dia dia tetap kembaranku . Dia tidur satu kamar denganku. Dia tidak bisa jika aku tidak didekatnya. Biasa ... ikatan anak kembar. Dia sangat pendiam, tapi terkadang jadi penggembira. Cukuplah tetntang dia . Sekarang aku ...

Aku Kim So Ra, yeoja termuda dirumah. Aku termuda bukan berarti aku yang termanja tidak. Seperti yang kalian lihat inilah kegiatan ku sejak aku berumur sembilan tahun. Membuat sarapan untuk seluruh makhluk hidup dirumah. Bahkan untuk Kiko anjing penjaga rumah dan Keito ikan peliharaanku. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku aku itu adik termuda atau pembantu rumah tangga ?. tapi yasudahlah ...

Dan inilah kehidupanku ...

TBC

Maap kalo jelek maap juga saya malah ngeluarin FF baru bukan update yang lama ... maaf kalo jelek masih belajar ... oh ya ... REVIEW YA .. biar saya semangat plus cepet Update ... makin banyak makin cepet ...

DONT BASH ME ... Tenang ini nanti EXO nya official couple, tapi yang SNSD masih bingung ... bantu milihin ya ... oke ... LETS REVIEW ... !


End file.
